dog_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bolt and Thunder credits
(Please note that none of this is real) The full credits for Bolt and Thunder. Directed by Joe Bevilacqua Co-Director Robert Vince Produced by Steven Spielberg Don Bluth Joe Bevilacqua David Hoberman Anna McRoberts Executive Producers Robert Vince John Lasseter Screenplay by Jeff Bushell Story by Anna McRoberts Edited by Jeff Bushell Starring Jason Marsden Neve Campbell Billy Joel Dave Foley Susie Essman Haley Bennett Based on 'A Night for Two Dogs' by Robert Vince Cast Jason Marsden - Bolt Neve Campbell - Thunder Billy Joel - Dodger Dave Foley - Shock Susie Essman - Mittens Moira Kelly - Sadie Gabrielle Union - Jolt Haley Bennett - Penny Niketa Calame - Liz Jonathan Taylor Thomas - Bruce Ruth Pointer - Skye, Tundra, Princess, Icee Bonnie Pointer - Elsa, Ocean, Everest, Avalanche Madge Sinclair - Mrs. Wallabanger Kurt Russell - Socks Burt Reynolds - Penny's father Loni Anderson - Penny's mother Ryan O'Donohue - Puppy Bolt Michelle Horn - Puppy Thunder Melba Moore - Peg, Liz and Bruce's mother Dom DeLuise - Liz and Bruce's father Mark Walton - Rhino Additional Voices Tom Hanks, Dom DeLuise, Sheryl Lee Ralph and Burt Reynolds - The Pound Dogs Ryan O'Donohue, Ross Malinger, Jonathan Taylor Thomas, Niketa Calame, Haley Bennett and Michelle Horn - The Girl Dogs' puppies Ross Malinger - Black puppy Haley Bennett - Puppy Jolt Bonnie Hunt - Two Female Dogs Joe Bevilacqua - The Rat Singing Voices Rob Lowe - Bolt Liz Callaway - Thunder Jim Cummings - Shock Ross Malinger - Puppy Bolt Alternates Skeet Ulrich - Bolt Aileen Quinn - Thunder Jason Bateman - Dodger Paul Giamatti - Shock Kath Soucie - Jolt Casting Lorna Johnson Animators Coming soon. Animating Adminstrators Coming soon. Animating Supervisors Coming soon. Character Animation Bolt Animating Adminstrator Coming soon. Animating Supervisors Coming soon. Key Animator Coming soon. Computer Animator Glenn McQueen Colors Coming soon. Outlines Coming soon. Pencil Tracer Coming soon. Thunder Animating Adminstrator Anthony DeRosa Animating Supervisors Coming soon. Key Animator Coming soon. Computer Animator Coming soon. Colors Coming soon. Outlines Coming soon. Pencil Tracer Coming soon. Dodger Coming soon. Shock Coming soon. Mittens Coming soon. Sadie Coming soon. Jolt Coming soon. Penny Coming soon. Cel Painters Coming soon. Computer Images Pixar Animation Studios Computer Image Animators Glenn McQueen Michael Berenstien Colin Brady Karen Kiser Hal T. Hickel Bud Luckey Ink and Paint Coming soon. Story Head of Story Anna McRoberts Story Supervisors Coming soon. Storyboard Coming soon. Storyboard Artists Coming soon. Storyboard Adminstrators Coming soon. Layout Coming soon. Layout Artists Coming soon. Layout Adminstrators Coming soon. Departments Xerox Process Department Coming soon. Mix 'n' Match Department Coming soon. Cel Department Coming soon. Production Coming soon. Production Managers Coming soon. Post-Production Coming soon. Songs Songwriters Elton John Tim Rice 'Choo Le Na' Written by Elton John Performed by Liz Callaway, Rob Lowe and Jim Cummings 'Love Will Find A Way' Written by Tim Rice Performed by Liz Callaway and Rob Lowe Reused Songs 'Hakuna Matata' Music by Elton John, lyrics by Tim Rice 'Once Upon a Time in New York City' Performed by Huey Lewis Originally from Oliver & Company 'Soon You'll Come Home' Performed by Ross Malinger Originally from All Dogs Go to Heaven Originally sung by Lana Beeson 'Bella Notte' Performed by Chorus Originally from Lady and the Tramp 'Why Should I Worry' Performed by Billy Joel (partly by Jason Bateman) and Chorus Originally from Oliver & Company Originally sung by Billy Joel 'He's A Tramp' Performed by Gabrielle Union and Chorus Originally from Lady and the Tramp Originally sung by Peggy Lee Sound Sound Operators Coming soon. Sound Effects Coming soon. Soundtrack Coming soon. Orchestration Coming soon. Live-Action Reference Cast Leighton Meester - Penny Lainie Kazan - Mrs. Wallabanger Animal Cast Romeo the White Shepherd - Bolt Juliet the German Shepherd - Thunder Rusco the Jack Russell Terrier - Dodger Sam the Saarloos Wolfhound - Shock Sassy the Tuxedo cat - Mittens Delilah the Jack Russell Terrier - Sadie Angel the White Shepherd - Jolt Animal Stunt Performers Bodger the White Shepherd - Bolt McKenna the Tuxedo cat - Mittens Rita the White Shepherd - Jolt No animal was harmed. Animal Trainers Coming soon. Animal Coordinators Coming soon. Medics Coming soon. Production Babies Alice Jenna Katie Audrey Sam William Camera Coming soon. Lighting Coming soon. Soundtrack available at Walt Disney Records, Inc. Merchandise available at The Disney Store, New York City, New York Wherever Disney Stores are found Find video games Made by: Disney Interactive Wherever video games are sold Visit the 'Bolt and Thunder' website online at www.boltandthunder.com Special Thanks The American Prevention of Cruelty to Animals The Central Park Zoo of New York City, New York 3-D Modeling Software Renderman All rights reserved. The characters, events and settings of this film are fictitious. Any resemblance to a real event, setting or person, living or dead, is purely coincedental. Rated G - General Audiences All ages admitted By the Film Rating Ascossiation of America (MPAA) No part of this film may be copied. Any copying of any studio will result in a fine of $250,000 and 25 years in prison. ''' '''Walt Disney Studios and Amblin Entertainment was the owner of this film immediately after it was made. '-' In memory detication of MADGE SINCLAIR The voice of Mrs. Wallabanger and Sarabi of Walt Disney's ''The Lion King'' April 1938 - December 1995 '-' Distributed by Buena Vista Pictures, Inc.